


Divorce Among Other Things

by alxnikki



Category: The Hour
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxnikki/pseuds/alxnikki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freddie and Camille are through, neither Freddie nor Bel is truly upset, so Lix intervenes and gives her two cents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divorce Among Other Things

Freddie glanced at his golden coloured watch as he strolled into the Lime Grove. “Eleven forty-five,” it read; he ran a hand through his disheveled hair and rushed up the stairs to The Hour office. Hell day, The Hour was airing today, and Bel would not be happy with the time of his arrival. As if on cue, he turned the corner and heard a shout. “Freddie! When I say eight a.m., I mean eight a.m.” Ignoring her, he continued on to his desk and reached for a glass. Noting that his own whiskey bottle was empty and sitting in the rubbish bin, Freddie hurried past Bel and into Lix’s office for some whiskey.   
“Lix, may I?” holding up a half drunk bottle of whiskey from her desk. She looked up from The Daily Mail and gestured for him to take the bottle.   
“Of course, dear boy.” he poured a generous amount in his glass and stormed out of the office, past Bel again as she shouted at him. “Freddie!” Acting as if he heard nothing, he sat at his desk, glass in one hand and bottle in the other.  
“Freddie, for god’s sakes we are live on the air today, the show is not even close to being ready, and you show up late. This is unacceptable. You need to stop showing up late to work.”   
“Not today, Moneypenny.” She slammed a hand on his desk, drawing all of his attention to her. His eyes met hers.   
“Freddie, I’m serious. You can’t stroll in anytime you want, especially on the day we go on air. There is absolutely no excuse.” He took a swig of his drink.  
“That’s not true, there is always an excuse. Mine is one you can’t possibly argue.” He grinned momentarily, taking another drink of whiskey; she quirked an eyebrow at his statement.  
“Try me.”  
“Camille and I fought our last fight last night, we’re divorcing. I spent my entire night drinking as a result, the aftermath wasn’t fun.” He took a long sip from his glass. Bel looked stunned and sighed. She honestly couldn’t argue with that. Not that she wasn’t surprised by the news, though. A few times a week, Freddie would mention a fight between them, or spot him sleeping in Lix’s office. Camille had said some things about his relationship with Bel, untrue of course, yet she knew that it was a major issue between them.   
“Technically an excuse, but you’re right. I’m sorry, I really am.”   
“It’s not your fault.” He lit a cigarette and inhaled sharply, “I won’t pretend it wasn’t bound to happen sooner or later.”   
“What sparked this row, if you don’t mind me asking?”  
“The usual. I spend extra time at work to be with you, I deny that, she doesn’t believe me. She’s leaving me because she is under the impression that I will never love her as much as I love you. Camille never listened to me.”  
“We’ll talk later, much to do; we’re on air in seven hours.” Bel rushed off and barked orders at others. Lix casually walked up and put a hand on his shoulder.   
“Oh sweetheart, you can have the bottle, no need to replace it. Consider it a gift from me to you.” A quick glance of acknowledgement was sent her way. “Freddie, if I must, I don’t want to sound like a broken record, but I knew this wouldn’t last. I’m very sorry, but Camille was right. I’ve known so all along. You shouldn’t deny this any longer.” Freddie finished off his glass and poured another.   
“You’re wrong, Lix.”  
“Am I?” Shaking her head, she took a drag from her cigarette, “Beautiful, misguided boy.”   
\---  
“Editorial meeting, five minutes!” Bel shouted, a tone of stress in her voice. She was running around the office, manic, trying to make sense of what to air tonight. There were many stories, none too good, and everyone wanted their story to be the one aired.   
“Miss Rowley! Miss Rowley!” Isaac sprinted towards her, hands full with papers. “Please hear me out, I have a great sketch idea for the show tonight!”  
“Mr. Wengrow, we have an editorial meeting, we will discuss that there.” She walked around him and slammed the door to her office right in his face. Peering through the blinds, she noticed Freddie staring idly at his typewriter. “Damn woman,” she sighed and closed the blinds, turning to glance at the wall of endless newspaper clippings. Buried deep within the clippings and photographs was a single picture of herself and Freddie from the early days of their time at the BBC. It was her favourite photograph, but she would never admit that to him, to anyone for that matter. Bel walked over to the wall, tracing her fingers around the edge of the photograph. Fond memories came to mind, memories of before The Hour, before Freddie left and married. The door was thrust open, disrupting Bel’s thoughts, and Lix popped her head through.   
“Darling, I hope you don’t plan on hiding in here.” Bel smiled and leaned against the wall.   
“Just enjoying a moment to myself, it seems that a moment is all I can ever get.” Lix brought her cigarette to her lips, inhaling sharply.   
“You know,” smoke pouring from her lips as she spoke, “you’re such a young thing, not even thirty. When I was your age, I was gallivanting about, always on the prowl for a handsome man and cheap wine. I desired to have the perfect man standing in front of me, waiting for me to say hello. I never had such luck, nor do I need it now, but you have all the luck in the world. Don’t ignore it.” She walked over to Bel and firmly grasped her shoulder. Before Bel could protest, Lix raised her cigarette hand, taking a quick drag. “Grab life by horns, sweetheart.” It was no use arguing with her, Bel watched her walk out of the office and stop by Freddie’s desk. Grabbing the stack of files from her desk, she went out into the main area of the office.   
“Come on everyone, we have a meeting.”   
\---  
“Since my story got shot down, where do you want me, Moneypenny?” Freddie tossed a small pile of papers and newspaper clippings on his desk and turned to look at Bel.   
“You can assist Lix. She’s got the main story tonight.” She gestured towards the open bottle of whiskey sitting on his desk. “I’m sure Lix would like to finish off that bottle with you.” He nodded, grabbed the bottle, and started for Lix’s office.   
“Moneypenny, if you don’t mind joining me, I need to get seriously drunk tonight. I’d rather have good company than be alone.”   
“Of course. Just come over after we’re done tonight, I have plenty to drink at my flat.” He smiled at her, picking up his glass, and walked off.   
“Splendid!” Freddie called out, waltzing into Lix’s office. “Alright Miss Storm, what shall I do for you?” The brunette gave him a smile and took the bottle.   
“Oh just the person I wanted to see. Lots to do sweetheart, grab those papers and help me sort out this story.” She pointed to a heap of papers beside her typewriter. Pouring herself a drink, she reached for his glass. “Hand me yours, you’re bone dry.”   
“So, Soviet Russia is performing nuclear tests, this isn’t new.” He held out his glass, flipping through the pages on it as she poured him a drink. “There’s been, what, five or six tests done so far?” She nodded.   
“It’s a slow news week, darling, old news is about all we got right now.”   
“Yes, yes, of course.” Taking a sip of the whiskey, he looked over at Lix. “I blew it with Camille. I had something great and I completely blew it.” A look of sympathy crossed her face.  
“Oh beautiful boy, it wasn’t meant to be. You and I, well everyone around us, knew that. You’re better off now.” Freddie ran his fingers through his messy hair and took a long sip from his glass, staring up at the ceiling for what seemed like hours.   
“Mr. Brown once told me of the rash decisions he made when his father died. He said he even bought a boat. Marrying Camille was my spontaneous decision. I believe Mr. Brown was giving me a warning, as if he knew that how I decided to act after my father died was going to be actions I regret.” Lix went to speak, but Freddie interrupted. “See, I thought that my time abroad was me finding myself and growing up. I returned to London firm in the belief that in those ten months, I had grown up and I knew who I truly was. I was wrong. We’re all growing, we never stop changing, we’re always becoming better people, and sometimes what we thought was right, wasn’t right at all. I realized that marrying her wasn’t what I desired.”  
Lix looked at him, briefly smiled, lighting up another cigarette in the process. “Mr. Brown is always fiddling with things or giving advice quietly, I see you noticed that, well done. I’m glad you discovered the truth of your situation, it’s better to own up to mistakes than to be miserable. Naturally, you haven’t figured out your other desire yet.” He rolled his eyes and took another drink.   
“Whatever you’re thinking, it’s a no.”  
“Freddie, we all know it, just say it.”  
“You’re all wrong.”  
“Say it. I won’t let this go until you do.”  
“No.”  
“Sweetheart, I see how you two act around each other, you may think it is mere friendship, but it’s not. I’m going to be frank. You two love each other and you’re scared to admit it. Bel is terrified of commitment because she doesn’t want to be a homemaker. Don’t tell her I said that. You’re terrified of losing her if something goes wrong. You’d rather play it safe as friends because you’re convinced that if you mess up, she will not only want to end your romantic relationship, but she’ll end your friendship as well and you cannot handle that. Stop being scared, both of you, and act on your feelings.” Freddie looked right at her and finished off his drink. He couldn’t possibly think of a coherent rebuttal to that and slammed down his glass.  
“Pour me another drink.”  
\---  
“Hector, you’re doing the interview with the nuclear expert,” Bel handed over a packet of questions. “Prepare yourself, don’t deviate from the questions here.” He took the papers from her and glanced at them.   
“So, I hear Freddie’s marriage is ending. Maybe we should start a club.” The blond frowned heavily at him.   
“Only difference is that he’s actually getting divorced, not just cheating on your spouse and pretending that everything is alright when at social functions.” She loved being snarky, yet she knew it was a bit of a low blow. “Sorry.” Hector waved his hand, dismissing the apology.  
“No need, it’s true. I’ve learnt to accept it.”  
“I don’t think Freddie isn’t quite to the acceptance yet, so tread carefully.” He gave her a nod, flipping pages of his questions.   
“The real question is how are you taking the news of his divorce?” She looked appalled by what just came out of his mouth.   
“I’m sorry, what?” Briefly, he smiled, but he returned to his poker face.  
“Mr. Lyon taught me a thing or two about asking proper questions, tough questions. What’s your answer then?” She silently cursed Freddie for helping Hector out.   
“I feel sorry for him, it’s unfortunate, and that’s about all. I mean,” she sighed, “Camille wasn’t my favorite person, but I didn’t want this to happen.”   
“You have feelings for Mr. Lyon, don’t you Bel? That’s what everyone keeps saying. That was my first impression of you when I saw you and Freddie together the first time, besides the fact that he is a rather arrogant sod.” He chuckled at that statement and flipped open his cigarette case, offering one to Bel. Gladly, she took it, he lit his own before offering the flame to her cigarette.   
“Let’s not go there. We have a lot of work to do.” Before Hector could say anything, Bel was already shutting the door to her office.  
\---  
“Five, four, three, two, one, that’s a wrap, good job everyone.” The studio was in disarray as everyone was rushing to get things back to order and get out of there for the night. Everyone but Freddie. He remained planted to his chair where he had delivered some of the news, taking long drags from his cigarette. After directing various crew members where to go with equipment and set pieces, Bel strode over to where he was sitting.   
“Freddie, I’m going to get my bag and leave. Are you coming still?” He glanced up at her and took in a breath, exhaling a cloud of smoke.   
“Yeah, sorry, just a bit distracted.” He stood up and put a hand on her shoulder. Bel started for the stairs to the office, he followed. “Time to have a bit of fun, Moneypenny.”   
“Don’t call me Moneypenny, James.” She smiled, “Yes I’m ready to unwind. This has been a hell of a week.” He held open the door for her in a rare moment of chivalry, and they headed out.   
“These past twenty-four hours felt like a week to me. I’m ready for tomorrow.”   
“I can’t even imagine, I would completely understand if you said you wanted to forget the past twenty-four hours.” Freddie raised a finger in the air, as if to stop her.   
“No, I wouldn’t want to forget because I learnt a valuable lesson in that time.”   
“Oh what would that be? Don’t get married? Stay away from the French?” He laughed, taking a quick glance at Bel, and looking up at the night sky.  
“No, the lesson is simple, don’t rush into things. I didn’t take my time with Camille, I married her after being together for a few months. That was foolish on my part. I didn’t know her well enough and even though I thought I loved her, I really didn’t.” Bel turned to look at him. She noticed something that she hadn’t before, he looked older. He didn’t look old, no he would probably always look like a scrawny kid, even when he reaches old age, but he had matured.   
“Certainly was a tough way to learn that lesson.” He chuckled.  
“You could say that. I’m glad I learnt it though. I learnt a lot in my time away from London, I thought I learnt it all and had grown up completely, but I was wrong. Good lessons to learn, Moneypenny.” She nodded at him, stopping on a busy street corner to hail a cab.   
“Better late than never. I think I’ve learnt some life lessons, but I’m not sure. Maybe I have to go abroad for ten months to find out.” A grin grew on her face and Freddie looked over, first to scowl, but seeing her grin, he couldn’t help but grin himself. They erupted into a fit of laughter as a cab pulled up. Bel could barely contain herself to give the driver her address.   
In a matter of minutes, they were at her flat. They had laughed almost the entire way there, cracking a few jokes here and there. Bel jumped out of the cab, a wave of energy had struck her and she ran, anxious to get to her flat to drink with him. Freddie paid the cabbie and took off after her. He felt a weight off of his shoulders, even if it was only for a few minutes, he was going to savor it.  
Once inside her flat, Bel grabbed the first whiskey bottle she could find and poured them each a glass. Freddie took a glass and sat beside her on the sofa.  
“To new beginnings, I’m getting divorced and you’re no longer messing about with the ITV man.”   
“New beginnings.” Their glasses met with a ‘clink’ and they both took a sip of the whiskey.  
\---  
“And that is how I lost my job in San Diego.” Bel was laughing so hard, tears were rolling down her face. She reached for her glass to find it empty. Two bottles lie on the floor, not a drop in them. “You want to know how I lost my job in Los Angeles?”   
“Oh god only knows how you managed that.” Freddie went to speak again, but a fit of laughter stopped him. Holding up a finger, he laughed, with a few hiccups here and there, before telling the story.   
“I worked for one programme,” he took another moment to laugh, “there was a man like McCain there,” she was about to stop him, but he continued on, “I was tired of the awful things he said to the women there, so I told him to fuck off.” They both erupted into uncontrollable laughter. Bel put a hand on his leg and looked him right in the eye.  
“You did not!” He put a hand on his heart and raised the other in the air.  
“I swear, I really did! I got fired on the spot.”  
“If you told McCain to fuck off, I wouldn’t fire you, I’d throw you a party.” He chuckled at that.   
“Oh Moneypenny, that’s tempting.” He reached down for his glass, not a drop in it, and turned it over. “Oh no, I’m out of whiskey.” Bel gestured towards the two empty bottles on the floor.   
“We’re out of wine, too.”   
“Bloody hell, are you sure you don’t have anything else to drink?” She stood up and stumbled over to her kitchen. Haphazardly throwing the refrigerator door open, she nearly fell over. There was no more alcohol. She shut the door, walking back towards Freddie.   
“No more alcohol.” Tripping on the table, she landed on Freddie’s legs. He leaned down and got right in her face.   
“Did I say you could sit on me, Moneypenny?” She cupped his face and pulled him into a sloppy kiss. He kissed her back, leaning into it, wrapping his arms around her to try and pull her up. It was a sad attempt and they both ended up falling over. A kiss long overdue, passionate, full of love, a love that they were so terrified of, and they were drunk. Freddie pulled away from Bel; this was not how he wanted this to go. They probably wouldn’t remember this. Distancing himself from her, he sat on the couch. She looked put off.  
“Why did you stop?” She looked disappointed; this isn’t what he wanted either.   
“We’re drunk. I don’t want us to do things we regret.”  
“Do you regret kissing me, Freddie?” He glanced at her, she was visibly upset. Shaking his head, he scooted closer to her.  
“Of course not, I just don’t want you to regret it.”   
“You know Lix is right. They all are.” He nodded at that.  
“Yes, I’m aware, but now is not the time to discuss things like this.” Bel looked discouraged. “We’ll talk when we’re sober.” Slowly standing up, she smiled and patted his shoulder.  
“Good idea. Goodnight James.” He grinned.  
“Goodnight Moneypenny.”  
\---  
Bright and early, Bel was cooking eggs and toast, more accurately she was burning eggs and toast. She didn’t cook often, she wasn’t at home enough. She ate most of her meals at the BBC cafeteria. If she cooked something, Freddie was usually coming over. They were all right; she saw it as friendship when it was always so much more. Smoke stirred her from her thoughts and she turned off the stove. The toast was fairly black; at least the eggs weren’t too bad. She took the food into the living room and set the plates onto a TV tray. Freddie was still fast asleep which surprised her; she was rather loud in the kitchen. Sitting down on the sofa where he lay, she nudged him.   
“Freddie, if you want breakfast, you better wake up.”  
“I’m getting up.” He groaned as he sat up. Sniffing the burnt smell in the air, he glanced at his plate. “What happened to that?”  
“I’m not the best at breakfast.” Sympathetically, he took a bite of the toast and smiled. She shook her head.  
“It’s not that bad.” He grinned and continued eating. She joined him in eating the burnt food. Despite all that she had to drink last night, she vividly remembered the entire night, Freddie’s stories and jokes and their kiss.   
“Freddie, do you remember what happened last night?” He momentarily looked her way and set down his utensils.   
“I remember every moment. Do you remember what happened?” Worry was written all over his face, she hadn’t seen him like this in quite some time.  
“I remember it all. We’re sober now, shall we discuss it?” Sighing, feeling completely relieved, he looked down at his meal.  
“I meant what I did, Bel.” A shy smile grew on his face as he looked back at Bel. She beamed.   
“I love you, Freddie.” With that, they embraced, kissing each other passionately. She slid a hand through his hair, deepening the kiss. A tiny moan escaped her lips as he broke the kiss. “I love you Bel.” He laid down and brought her with him, wrapping his arms around her and holding her very close. He never wanted to let go of her; she never wanted him to let go.   
\---  
“Freddie, I said eight a.m. Do you not listen?” He strolled right past her and took his seat at his desk.  
“Oh I heard you, Moneypenny, but things happen.” His usual smug grin was on his face. She wanted to wipe that smile right off his face most of the time.   
“No they don’t.” Leaning in to kiss him, “You just like to do your own thing.” He grinned at that.   
“Perhaps.” Everyone was watching them, they could feel it. “You best be on your way, people are staring.” She nodded and walked proudly into her office, shutting the door behind her. Lix grinned and made her way to Freddie’s desk.  
“So, it finally happened. Darling, I told you so.” He chuckled.  
“Whatever do you mean, Miss Storm.” She leaned down and put an arm around him.  
“Dear boy, I’m happy for you and Miss Rowley, you deserve each other.”   
“Thank you Lix.” Pointing in the direction of her office with one hand and grabbing Freddie’s glass in another, Lix smiled.   
“Celebratory drink?” He stood up and took the glass from her hand.   
“After you,” Gesturing for her to go ahead, “what would be the poison today?”  
“The usual,” The older woman directed Freddie towards Bel’s office, “Have her join us.” Doing as he was told, he popped in on Bel and dragged her away from her work and into Lix’s office. Lix had already poured two drinks when they arrived; she snatched Freddie’s glass to pour the third, and passed out the glasses.   
“Alright, I am toasting to the lovebirds. It took them bloody long enough to get together and I’m glad, well we are all glad you two are finally a couple. Congratulations sweethearts.” They raised their glasses to the toast and sipped away at the whiskey.   
“And I am toasting to the lovebirds as well.” Hector poked his head in the door before entering. “I thought they were a couple when I first saw them and I was wondering why they weren’t a couple. It’s about time.” The group laughed and raised their glasses in a toast again.   
For that moment of that day, everything was perfect. Moments like that were rare and savored. Freddie may have ended his marriage on a sour note, but he knew all would be well now. He got what he truly wanted; as did Bel. He might be notoriously unlucky with women, but there is no way he will mess this up. This was true love. She was better than any story.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this mid-season, so it's an alt. ending/AU whatever you'd like to call it.  
> This fic would be placed in March 1958 (since at that point in the series it would be January 1958)


End file.
